Stay With Me
by Bren3213
Summary: Desperate eyes are staring at me, asking for some kind of direction. "What do you expect from me?" I ask, taking a careful step backwards. He looks torn apart, barely holding himself together. "Please...let me be there for you. I need you." Every nerve in my body is telling me to run. Looking at him though I can't bring myself to do it. A small part of me knew that I needed him too
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_At the end of the day, it was just me. I was use to this, but it never failed to hurt once it was all over._

**Valerie's P.O.V **

There was blood everywhere. On the floor, on the counters, on my hands. I could hear the familiar voice screaming at me. _You did this! This is all _your _fault! Our family is broken because of you! _There was a knife at my throat, threatening to cut into my skin. _You shouldn't have survived! You deserve to die! _I shake my head, the tip of the knife digging into my flesh. This was not my fault. _I'm going to kill you. You will not live, I promise you that. _A surge of strength went through me and I managed to throw him off of me. I was on my feet in a flash, running towards the front door with lightning speed. I had gotten it open before I was yanked back into the house, the knife plunging into my left shoulder.

"Valerie! Valerie!" Someone is shaking me.

Images of the man appear. "Get off! Please! Please, I won't tell. I won't tell!" I cry, trying to pry the hands off of me.

A hard slap to the face jolts me awake. "You're waking everyone up! Jesus, for once can we have one night of peaceful sleep?" Rebecca is staring down at me with her angry brown eyes. Her curly blonde hair is tickling my face as she looms over me.

"I-I'm sorry…" I say. She was right, everyone in our room was sitting up in their beds rubbing their tired eyes. "Just another nightmare…" I explain, as if that will make them feel better for being woken up at 3 in the morning on a school night.

Rebecca sighs before walking back to her own bed. Everyone takes her lead and lay back down.

I do my best to pretend to be asleep, but I know I'm not fooling anyone. The dark bags underneath my eyes every morning was enough evidence to tell I wasn't sleeping. It wasn't 'just another nightmare.' It was one of many. Nightmares that I had once lived and was now reliving in my sleep.

**Nathan's P.O.V **

Sinking my teeth into her delicate flesh, I catch a glimpse of her most deep and dark secrets. It was what I loved best when taking the life of my prey. Honestly, I was doing her faithful husband a favor by getting rid of his good for nothing wife. The pleading- hearing them beg for their lives- well, that was good too. "I'll do anything!" I hear her say as I tighten my grip on her. That line was so cliché. Every single person I have ever killed has said that. It makes me angry. They would be so willing to do just _anything _to continue to live. For what? What did this scandalous wife have left to live for? She wasn't happy, that was for sure. I release her when I hear it. The sound of a tiny, beating heart.

"You can't let her live, Nate." Jason's voice calls from the darkness between the buildings. "She's seen too much."

The woman is crawling away as fast as possible, which isn't much since I had drained her of most her blood. "No, I cannot kill her. She's carrying a child, Jason."

Jason finally makes his appearance. His 6'4 height intimidates me, even if I am only two inches shorter. He's also a lot stronger than I am. He smiles as he looks down at the pathetic human being. His green eyes stare at her with such…disgust. "If you will not do it, than I will. It is your choice, Nate." He runs a hand through his well-groomed black hair.

I stand in front of the woman, keeping her out of Jason's sight. "Did you not hear me? She has a child on the way! It…what if it is my future mate?" I challenge.

Now I have upset him. He glares at me, his canines extended in anger. "I will not jeopardize our secret being exposed because of something as idiotic as the child being your possible mate. One of us is going to take her life, or I will have yours." He threatens.

My blood boils. "Do not assume because you have lost your mate that I will stop searching for mine."

He laughs. "Why would you want one? I'm glad that Emily has passed, if I am being honest. To no longer be tied down to one person…to no longer have to feel like every waking moment is solely just for them, you do not understand how happy I am to no longer be bonded to anyone. You do not want to find your mate. Believe me when I say, it will be nothing but hell. You think being a monster is bad? Imagine being a monster who is mated to a human who doesn't understand your nature. It took years…years for Emily to accept me! But by then it was too late."

I can see the hurt behind his eyes. Losing your mate, I could not imagine what it must possibly feel like. Every vampire is made for one specific human, to be there for them. To lose them, how awful that would be. Perhaps Jason is right. He had fallen over the edge ever since Emily was killed on his watch. I didn't want to become the monster that he had now turned into. I look down at the woman who had given up trying to get away. She held a limp hand to her neck, trying desperately to stop any more blood from leaving her body.

"I'll make the pain go away." I whisper to her.

She whimpers, pleading one last time for me to let her live. "Shh…it will all be over soon." I cradle her face in my hands, wiping the tears away as I lean down to where I had bitten her earlier. With a few more sips, her body falls completely lifeless in my arms. I can no longer hear the other heartbeat.

Jason makes a noise of approval before disappearing into the night. I give the dead woman one last look, wondering if the child could have possibly been my mate. My own heart felt the same, there had been no sudden change. My mate was still somewhere out there, and a part of me-a big part of me-intended to find her.

**Valerie's P.O.V **

"So…you want to let me know what's going on with you, or am I going to need to talk to Frank?" Heather asked as I sat down on the chair opposite from her.

I shrug my shoulders and play with a loose thread on my shirt. "It was just a nightmare." I respond.

Heather looks tired. Her brown hair is usually up in a perfect bun and her chocolate brown eyes are always concealed behind thick glasses. Her already thin frame looks even smaller. "Please, Valerie if there is anything I can do to make things easier for you… I know it's been rough but things do-"

"If that sentence ends the way I believe it will, than please don't say it. You have no right. You don't even know half the shit I've been through." I reply through gritted teeth.

She raises her hands up in defense. "I know, I know. All of you girls here have already gone through things people your age shouldn't have to worry about. You have to understand, I need to think of everyone when it comes to their needs and wants, and having you wake everyone up every night just isn't fair to the other girls."

My stomach churns. "You…You're not considering sending me away…are you?" I hate the sound of my voice quivering. Showing my weakness to a person was not something I liked doing often. But the thought of being moved to another Home when I was already beginning to settle into this one made me feel sick.

Heather places a hand on mine and I instantly flinch away from the contact. She looks a little hurt but quickly assures me, "No! Of course not. I was just wondering if having your own room would make you feel more comfortable."

Having my own room was a terrible idea. Without Rebecca there to wake me up, my nightmare would continue. Heather was right though, it wasn't fair to the other girls. I nod my head, "Yeah that would be great. I'm going to be late for school, am I dismissed?"

If Heather heard the uncertainty in my voice, she didn't say anything. Instead, she nods, "Go on, and get out of here. Be home early so you can move your stuff to the room down the hall. I'll have clean sheets ready for you."

Going to a school where people knew you came from a Home was not fun. People would whisper behind your back. As usual, I kept to myself as I made my way down the busy hall way. A hard shove caused me to stumble back. I lift my head and look up someone I had never seen before. It was a big school, of course I hadn't remembered every single face that passed by me on a daily bases. Staring at the tall man though, I felt like he was someone who couldn't have been overlooked. He had to be at least six feet tall, and far too muscular to be someone my own age. His brown hair was messy and his blue eyes looked at me in a way I couldn't comprehend.

"You should watch where you're going." I finally say, turning the corner. My skin crawled at the sight of him. That couldn't have been a good sign. It was the same feeling I had right before my family had been killed.

**Nathan's P.O.V **

She was all I could see. Her long, black hair and scared chocolate brown eyes clouded my mind. I smile, _really smile_ as my heart beat increases. It's her, my mate, my other half. It's her! I'm about to follow after her when I hear something in the distance. Jason.

I disappear from the hallway and am suddenly in front of an unfamiliar building. I could hear Jason in distress here, in this abandoned building on the discreet side of town. This set off my flight instincts. I could sense that there was more than one vampire in there. I was strong, but taking on more than three alone would be hard. I could not leave Jason here alone. I try to think of any possible threats, any enemies I could possibly have that would use Jason as bait to get me here. The list is endless.

I make my way into the building. My footsteps echo off the walls as I make my way up the stairs. Two vampires are behind me, but neither of them make a move to attack me. I choose to ignore them.

Once I reach the top, there is a single door at the end of the hall. I can hear Jason breathing heavily, in pain. I open the door and take in the sight of him strapped to a chair as blood drains from various wounds. His green eyes look at me with a frantic, terrified look. "You should not be here, Nate. Go home…please." He sounds defeated.

A man walks in from behind me. He is an inch shorter than me, less muscular as well. A quick sniff and I could tell he was definitely human. I could break this man's neck in the blink of an eye. "Let him go." I growl.

The man chuckles, sending shivers down my spine. "Nathaniel, so glad you could join us. Jason and I were having a little chat about Sarah's disappearance. Won't you sit?" His deep voice lowers to a threatening tone. One of the vampires that had been hidden in the shadows came forth with a chair. I took a seat beside Jason, ignoring his pleading look for me to leave.

"I don't believe we have met, who are you?" I ask.

The man leans against the wooden oak desk in front of us. "Adam Reed." He extends his hand for me to shake.

I turn to look at Jason. His wounds were deep, used with special weapons that were made to hurt our kind. "A hunter, I presume. Sarah…she must be the little human we met the other night, running away from her over controlling father. What does this have to do with Jason and me?"

I remember Sarah well. She was no older than fourteen, but very strong for her age. She had been sleeping on the bus when I saw her. Innocent people like her were not to be touched. I decided then and there to keep her out of harm's way. After speaking to her for a bit, her big hazel eyes regarded me with trust.

"Yes, well, as you know Sarah is my daughter. Her having last been seen with two vampires, well that just doesn't suit me well now does it? So of course I had to track you two down and figure out where she is…but he will not talk." His eyes land on Jason.

He had tortured him. Anger begins to stir within me. "She's dead. I killed her, nice and slow. Don't worry about the body, I already burned it." I reply with a slow grin, reviling my canines.

Adam's eyes glass over with rage. "Don't lie to me. I have over ten monsters on my side that could have you killed with the snap of my fingers. Now I know you have her hidden. Jason won't talk…perhaps you will?" he has a silver dagger in his hand.

"Let Jason go, we can discuss this on our own." I say, keeping the dagger in my sight. Jason must have undergone unbearable pain.

He laughs, his whole body shaking with amusement. In a flash, the dagger is buried deep in Jason's chest. He snarls in agony, trying to break free of the silver chains holding him to the chair.

I don't have time to react. Two vampires hold me down while another one wraps my whole body up in silver chains. My skin begins to burn with the contact of the silver. I struggle, but it only causes me more pain. "Stop! I'll tell you, let him go!" I shout.

Adam retrieves the blade and motions for one of the vampires to take off Jason's chains. They remove the chair, leaving him to fall to his knees. He pulls Jason forward by his hair, the tip of the blade at his throat. "I don't need the two of you to tell me where she is. I know I can find her, what with the many connections and all…" he lets the knife dig deeper, drawing blood.

Jason cries in pain. "Then why have us here! Why torture us if you don't need the information!" I yell at him, trying to get the chains off of me.

Adam comes to stand in front of me. He stabs the blade into my right arm. I growl at him, baring my fangs. "Why? To teach you vampires a lesson. Messing with a hunter…it will only result with your death."

I throw the chains off of me, paying no attention to the sizzling of my sensitive flesh. My hands are on Adam's throat. I was not fast enough to snap his neck like I had imagined. The other vampires were already pulling me away. I back hand one of them away and sink my teeth into the other one, tearing into his neck. I rip his head off and manage to dodge a fist that had been aimed in my direction. My hand goes through his chest and rips his heart out. The other vampires hesitate to attack, perhaps sensing that I truly would kill them all.

A strangled cry brings my attention back to Adam. The silver dagger is well in Jason's chest, no doubt having stabbed him in the heart. His body fell to the floor, his eyes lifeless.

I could no longer see things the way a human would. I saw red. The monster within me had awoken. Adam was now pinned against the wall, I was strangling him. "Do not assume for a second that I will let you die easily. You will die slowly, and painfully. I will turn you into what you fight so hard to get rid of." I say, preparing to turn him into a monster himself.

Before I can, Adam bites his tongue. Not just a small bite either. I sink my teeth into his neck and quickly bite into my wrist, attempting to turn him. I'm too late. Adam's eyes go blank, having drowned himself in his own blood. I hold onto his limp body. "No…no!" I scream. I pick up the dagger and repeatedly stab him over and over again.

I let his body fall to the ground and crawl over to Jason. The other vampires have already fled. I pick his head up gingerly, placing it onto my lap. I run my hand through his silky hair. "Jason…Jason please…open your eyes. I have-oh God- Jason please. I met her Jason! I met my mate! Please, open your eyes. You need to be there to tease me when I begin to fall to her every command. Jason, I can't do this without you."

He doesn't open his eyes. He doesn't reply. We had walked the earth together for over three centuries. He was a brother to me, the only person I truly let inside of my life. I had learned my lesson with the countless other people who constantly came into my life only to leave moments later. Jason was the only one who ever stuck around. At the end of the day, it was just me. I was use to this, but it never failed to hurt once it was all over.

**Just want to say thank you to anyone who took the time to read this story. Comments are always appreciated. Let me know what you guys think of it so far? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We all want to feel loved. We _need _to know we matter, that someone out there, anyone out there, wanted us to continue living because they needed us.

**Nathan's P.O.V **

Staring at Sarah from across the table, all I can see is her father. They share similar genes. Big, round hazel eyes and silky blonde hair. Sarah did not have the same killer instinct her father had, but that didn't make it any easier on me not to kill her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today? Or am I just going to sit here while you stare at me as if I've done something wrong." Sarah asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I killed your father this afternoon." I answer honestly.

I see a flicker of pain in Sarah's eyes, but it's instantly replaced with relief. "There are many others like him…but perhaps they will finally leave me alone now that he isn't around to pester them about finding me." She says, as if I had said I ate a chicken sandwich for lunch today.

"He killed Jason." I add, because someone other than myself needed to know that the world had lost a beautiful monster.

She doesn't look at me. "I'm sorry, I know how close you two were."

"You don't know a damn thing about the two of us. You _knew _what your father was going to do to whoever helped you and yet you still came home with us." I snap.

Sarah looks at me with an incredulous look on her face. "_I _didn't ask for your help! I was perfectly fine on my own until you came and offered to take me in!" She shouts.

It hurts. I knew I was trying to pin the blame on Sarah for my own decisions that day. Jason and I had survived so long because it had always been the two of us and no one else. Jason was dead because I had broken our rule, because I allow my feelings to influence my choices all the damn time. "I'm sorry." I say.

Sarah places her hand on mine, squeezing it in a comforting gesture. A sudden sadness sweeps over me so powerful I feel the breath knock out of me. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sarah questions, looking at me with concerned eyes.

It's not my own sadness that I can decipher. "My mate…she isn't feeling well. Get some rest, I should be back by morning. If anything, you have my number." I stand, trying to push away the overwhelming feeling of our shared pain.

"M-Mate?" Sarah's eyes have gone wide, like they usually do when she's caught completely off guard.

I glance at her from over my shoulder, nodding slightly. "Vampires bond with a particular human. It's in our nature to find the perfect mate that will keep our bloodline going."

She bites her lip nervously, "Do you love her?"

I stare in the direction where I know my mate is at, pondering Sarah's words. "I don't feel like love is the correct word for what vampires feel when they finally find their mates. We need them more than we need to feed. A certain bond forms…one so powerful…if ever broken, as Jason would say 'it will be nothing but hell'".

**Valerie's P.O.V **

I stare at the ceiling for what feels like hours, hoping morning would come soon. I couldn't remember the last time I had a room all to myself, but I knew the instant I put my few belongings away that I would not enjoy sleeping alone. The thought of falling asleep and having the same nightmare over and over again frightened me. Why couldn't I be like normal people? My heart felt heavy. I pull the quilt blanket closer to me, the familiar scent of my mother's perfume still lingered. It was one of few possessions I still owned from my previous life.

_Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. It's all your fault! She's dead because of you! _

"_**You're okay…I'm here…you're okay. He can no longer hurt you." **_I listen to the voice, holding onto it.

"_**You are not alone. It's not your fault. Wake up, love. Open your eyes, you're okay." **_

I startle awake, cold sweat drenching my shirt. My heart is pounding and my breaths are coming out in little pants. Another nightmare. But…this time was different. The voice, which was quickly fading the more I began to come to my senses, had been one I had never heard before. Soothing, angelic like, everything I needed in that moment.

The room is empty. I look in every possible hiding place, as though I would truly find the owner of the voice, a man who clearly only existed in my dreams, to be hiding somewhere in my bedroom. A slight breeze causes me to shiver. I stare at the window, watching the curtains flow with the wind. Earlier today, I had tried to open the window and it had refused to budge. I crawl back into bed, pulling the blankets over my head and trying-but unsuccessfully-going back to sleep until morning came.

"Did you sleep well, Valerie?" Heather asked as she placed a bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal in front of me.

I'm sure she can see the dark circles underneath my eyes, but I could see how stressed out she already was and refused to be any more of a burden to her. "I did, actually. No nightmares." I smile, hoping to convince her.

She looks like she's about to say something when Rebecca comes stomping into the room looking furious. "I can't stand the new girl! She took one of my shirts and won't give it back! She _swears _it's hers but I know my own shirt when I see it!" She rants.

The new girl, whose name I believe was Jazmine, came strolling in as if nothing was wrong…wearing what even I knew was Rebecca's shirt. "Sharing is caring." She says simply, taking a banana out of the fruit bowl before walking out the front door.

Rebecca is red from head to toe. "That little bitch is going to get it when she gets home tonight!" She yells before turning on her heel and storming out of the room.

"Rebecca Johnson you better watch your language!" Heather yelled, following her out of the room.

I take that as my cue to leave before any further questioning is done.

**Nathan's P.O.V **

"P-Please! I have children!" the man screamed desperately for his life.

I sank my fangs in further, aiming to drink every last drop of blood. Being around her had caused such a big appetite to arise within me. The man's blood was thick with sin, perfect for quenching my thirst. Children? He must have meant the one's he constantly left behind for a new wife every three months. His kids would be happy once he was dead, they didn't deserve a father like him.

"I have money! I have lots of money! I'll give it all to you, please, don't kill me!" he struggled, already losing the ability to stand.

I could almost feel the moment before the man's death is in my hands. This was my favorite part. To let them live…or to let them die. The last drop of blood always tasted the best, being able to consume the evil doings of one human being. Humans were all sinful creatures. The man went limp in my arms, his eyes no longer staring at anything. I let his body fall to the floor beside the dumpster. Someone would find him later, but I had nothing to worry about. The perks of being a vampire was not having to worry about leaving behind any DNA. He would be reported as the poor bastard who had been jumped in an alley way for his money, having died of a deep gash in his neck, the murder weapon being a knife.

Sarah is already awake by the time I make it home and she doesn't look happy. "You reek." She says softly.

"Do I?" I open the fridge and pull out a blood bag, still hungry.

"Where have you been? I couldn't sleep last night, I was worried they would come after me now that their leader is dead. You smell like a dead person." She says in a rush.

I stop drinking to look at her more closely and notice how tired she does look. "I'm here now, get some rest."

"Aren't you going to school today?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I haven't slept either. If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep." I gesture to my bedroom door.

Sarah looks like she wants to say something else but I felt the odd need to be alone for a while and retreat into my room.

I lay in bed for some time, just thinking. Ever since I had gotten close to my mate, the urge to kill increased. I wanted more blood and I was doing my best to resist it. I was a monster, I had accepted my life centuries ago. But I knew learning to control my hunger would be important if I would be around both Sarah and my mate more often.

Cold fear courses through my veins. I bolt upright, gasping for air. The room is dark, the only light coming from a street light outside my window. The clock on my nightstand reads midnight. It takes a moment for me to realize the fear isn't my own. I run a hand through my usual messy hair, sighing deeply. It would take some time getting use to her feelings mixed with my own. It was only a faint feeling of her emotions, which would only get stronger once I turned her into a vampire.

I leave Sarah a note on her closed bedroom door saying I would be back by morning before heading over to the Heather's Girl Group Home, or HGGH. It isn't a big Home, I could smell that there were at the most fifteen girls living here. My mate slept in a room all alone, which bothered me more than it should have. It was working to my advantage, being able to be near her without worrying about the other girls in the house waking up. But why was she alone in the first place? Was it because she had those dreams constantly?

I stare at her as she grips the blankets tightly. She is having another nightmare.

"Please…" she cries, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek.

I wipe the tear away with my thumb, stroking her soft skin gently. "I'm here now. No more tears my love. He can't hurt you anymore." I whisper into her ear. The last time I had awoken her from a dream, she had been crying about a man attempting to cause her pain. It had angered me that someone had at some point placed their hands on what belonged to me. Never again would anyone hurt her, not if I was alive. Her body instantly relaxes at the sound of my voice. I smile as I watch her fall into a deep sleep. I stay beside her all night long, enjoying her presence. There was something truly beautiful about listening to her heart beat, to her breathing. I felt happy. Knowing she was okay was all I needed. When dawn breaks, I quickly give her a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

After a good amount of distance is between us, I feel it. The unsatisfied hunger compels me to start looking for my meal of the day. Before I had met her, I could drink out of blood bags for weeks. Now, I needed warm human blood from the neck to satisfy me.

I spot a teenager handing a bottle filled with pills to a girl his age. Perfect. I wait for her to pay him and leave before falling into step behind him. He glances over his shoulder before increasing his steps. I can smell the fear coming off him. He turns a corner and I follow suit, watching him make the idiotic choice of taking a short cut between houses, leaving us alone.

I wait five more seconds before grabbing onto his shoulder, pinning him to the wall. His grey eyes stare at me with pure terror, and then I'm sinking my fangs into him. I begin to taste his sins. He sold drugs to minors on a daily basis, slept with at least one woman in every town he visits, and…killed. I shove away from him right as he takes his silver dagger out.

He holds a hand to his bleeding neck and uses his other hand to keep the dagger between us. "I'll kill you if you get any closer."

I snarl at him, my eyes focused solely on the weapon in front of me. "You think that thing will protect you? I could kill you so easily."

He begins to walk away slowly. "I don't want any trouble. If you let me go, I won't come after you."

He smells familiar. I can't place the familiar scent, but it's not his own. _Sarah. _"You're a part of Reed's club, are you not?"

He stops moving. It dawns on him then and he glares at me with hatred. "You're the vampire that killed our leader?"

I smile before knocking the dagger out of his hand and slam him against the brick wall. He lets out a grunt, struggling to get out of my grip. "Tell me your name."

He continues his pointless attempt to escape before admitting defeat, "Lucas Jones."

I release him, "Thanks for the blood, and if you even think of telling your other hunter buddies that you saw me…you will be the first on my list to kill." I say before heading home.

The hunters were too damn close to my house for my own liking. If word got out that I was here, they would all come after me.

Sarah is already at the table when I get in. She doesn't look up at me as I sit down across from her, watching as she eats her cereal in silence.

"I was thinking we should get a cat. Perhaps we should name the cat Lucas." I say as casually as possible.

Her eyes flash to mine, a panicked look in her eyes. "L-Lucas? Please…you…you didn't kill him!" She shouts accusingly.

I frown, noticing that the table was beginning to collect dust. The house needed some cleaning done this weekend. "Lucas Jones, a little too old for you don't you think?" I ask.

Sarah is seething with rage, slamming a fist to the table causing her milk to spill. "Answer the damn question!"

"No, I haven't killed him, yet. Seeing you care for another hunter though…it worries me. See my partner in crime is dead because of your friends, and if I even suspect that you're still in good terms with them I will have no choice but to kill you too." I threaten.

Her heart rate increases at the dark look in my eyes. "I-I'm not friends with them! Lucas…he isn't like the other hunters."

Jason was right. Humans truly couldn't be trusted. "Do you know how many times I've heard that exact line? Sarah, I really don't want to have to kill you."

"He isn't like them. It's not like I'm going out of my way to contact them, there is no reason to kill Lucas." She says before storming off to her room.

I had to figure out where the other hunters were located. I was going to be late for school, but there was no way I could go there without drinking some more blood.

**Valerie's P.O.V **

I couldn't help but stare at him a few times throughout English. There was no way in hell I would have ever overlooked the man sitting to my right. He gave off an odd vibe, causing me to feel somewhat sick. Every time I glanced in his direction, he would already be staring at me.

After Mr. Patterson gave us the remainder of class time to catch up with other work, I turned my gaze to the guy. "Can I help you with something?"

He seems a bit caught off guard at the question. "No." his voice is deep, reminding me far too much like the one from my dream.

I roll my eyes before taking out my Economics homework. Senior year was nothing like they said it would be. It wasn't filled with fun parties and hanging out with friends after school. It was homework, stress, homework, stress, homework, bitchy teachers, and sleep. My phone vibrates.

_Get home soon, Frank will be over. _

I bite my lip, wondering why Frank was out of the blue deciding to drop by. Social workers tended to do that every now and then, but Frank would always give me a heads up before coming over. This time he had told Heather directly. I was probably reading far too much into it. I hadn't done anything bad recently, there would be no reason to move me into a new home.

A slight tap to my shoulder pulls my attention to the guy. "Do you have an extra pencil?"

I stare at him, I can't help it. His hair is as messy as it was when we met in the hall. His blue eyes look back at me in a way I still can't comprehend. "You sat here the entire period without a pencil? Did you even take notes on today's lesson?"

He looks amused. "No, I didn't. I don't like talking to strangers, but if I want to complete this assignment, a pencil is necessary."

I reach into my backpack and pull out the first mechanical pencil my hand can reach. I hand over the pencil with my notes before going back to my own homework.

"Valerie Chambers, such a beautiful name." he says so low I almost don't hear him.

"I think it's only fair I get to know your name." I say without thinking.

A small smile plays at his lips. "Nathaniel Holt. Nathan is fine."

This was the most I had ever talked with someone who went to this school. I try to concentrate on my homework for the rest of the period, but it's almost like I can feel Nathan's eyes on me. I'm about to confront him about it before the bell rings.

"Pleasure meeting you, and thanks for the pencil." He hands me back my notes before slipping out of the classroom.

Frank looks nervous as he sits on the couch opposite of Heather and me. "How was your day at school, Valerie?"

I hate small talk. "You have something to say, just spit it out." I reply.

He clears his throat, looking at the both of us with concern. "There is a slight chance we may move you from this home to another."

My heart drops. "Why? I haven't done anything wrong."

His eyes flicker to Heather before glancing at me with pity.

"You asked him to move me?" I can't bear to look at Heather, who I had actually begun to trust.

Heather looks guilty. "No, no of course not! I only mentioned the nightmares…why would she need to be moved to another home? She's perfectly fine here."

Frank sighs. "We just need to consider that it may help her if she moves to another home."

"It won't. I'm happy here, Frank please, I'm starting to improve!" I beg.

He looks torn between listening to his superiors or giving me a chance. "Alright, if you truly believe that you are improving…we just want what's best for you Valerie. If you don't mind, I have to talk to Heather for a while."

I lay in bed that night thinking about everything that had happened today. People and emotions are odd. We all want to feel loved. We _need _to know we matter, that someone out there, anyone out there, wanted us to continue living because they needed us. In that moment, I felt completely worthless. What was the point of living a life alone? I hug my pillow close to my chest, closing my eyes. If I tried hard enough, I could almost picture the warmth of another human being. As my eyes begin to close, I prepare for the worst. What I don't expect is to end up dreaming of a man with blue eyes and an angelic voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Nathan's P.O.V **

Valerie was in a good mood this morning. I smile as I lay in bed, anxious to get to Mr. Patterson's classroom so that I can see her. It was strange, not caring for another person other than Jason one day, and having my entire life depend on someone else the next. Life was funny like that. It constantly had surprises waiting on the other side of the corner.

I get up and head to class, eager for once in three centuries.

Sarah is already wandering about in the house by the time I leave my room, worried if my clothing looks presentable. "Does this look like something that can woo a girl over?" I ask.

She stops dead in her tracks and starts laughing. "Since when do you care what you wear?"

I feel my face redden at the insult. "I don't, but I know women are attracted to men that dress a certain way."

She rolls her eyes and throws herself onto the leather couch. "Right…your 'mate'. I'm sure she won't care either. You look fine, just like any other bad boy."

"Why don't you go to school? I'm sure your father's partners aren't keeping an eye on every high school in town." I ask as I grab a blood bag from the fridge and tear into it.

She sighs heavily, "What if I bump into Lucas?"

His name makes my blood boil. He felt so familiar, other than Sarah's scent on him. "So what? You gave me your word that you're on my side now, therefor I shouldn't have to worry about him converting you back into their little colt. Stay faithful to me and I will protect you, cross me and your death will be on my hands." I give her a warm smile before grabbing my car keys.

My beautiful 1970 black Chevrolet Nova was parked in the driveway. I start her engine, listening to it roar to life.

"Is there something on my face?" Valerie asks, catching me staring at her again. I can't help it, seeing her makes me so damn happy.

"No. I have been contemplating how to ask for your help on this assignment." I lie.

Valerie looks at me with suspicion in her beautiful brown eyes. She would make a terrific vampire, I could feel it. "I'm not someone you need to be scared of, you know. You could just ask. That's what partners are for."

I love how the word 'partners' sounds coming from her mouth. "If I'm being honest, I wasn't paying attention to today's lesson so I have no idea what it is we're supposed to be doing."

She lifts her book up, "We're reading _Beowulf _for tomorrow's test, chapter 3 to 5."

I nod, giving her my best smile. "Thank you, Val."

I feel her sadness before I can see it in her eyes. "Don't call me that." She warns.

My curiosity is peaked, but I'm also angry with myself for reminding her of something she didn't want to remember. "Sorry…it slipped. I-I just thought it suit you is all. My apologies." I feel odd, like a scolded child.

She stares at me with a soft expression, "It's okay…sorry, it's just my mom would always call me that."

An awkward silence falls between us. I want to take away her discomfort but I don't know how to. A flyer at the front of the classroom catches my attention, "Are you going to this year's Halloween dance?"

She scoffs, "Yeah, when pigs fly."

She was frustrating to talk to. I had killed things less annoying. "Why is that?"

She shrugs, continuing to read the stupid book. "School dances are lame."

"It's your senior year, don't you want to enjoy it?"

"What does going to school dances have to do with enjoying my senior year? I don't enjoy dancing." She replies.

"I want to try everything my senior year, so that I can leave without any regrets, don't you? School events are lame, I can agree. But I don't want to have to look back and say 'I wish I had gone to that'". I respond.

I can feel her inner battle. "I guess you're right. But I really don't want to have to be that one person who just stands in the back the entire time." She says.

Perfect, this was going just as planned. "I'll go with you. We can dance together, help each other check off on things we won't regret doing our senior year."

She begins to feel nervous. "I…I don't know. I might be busy…"

I rip off a piece of paper from my binder and write down my phone number before handing it to her. "If you change your mind."

**Valerie's P.O.V **

The rest of the day I felt somewhat happy. I wasn't sure why, perhaps it had been because of a good night's rest, or because I had gotten in the bathroom on time to get in a good hot shower. It could have been because I had been asked out to a dance, it could have been because they were serving hamburgers with fries at lunch.

I sit at my usual lunch table all alone, staring at the phone number in my hands. I was positive that I wouldn't end up going to the dance with him, but it made me happy to be asked out for once in my life. The dance was in one week.

"Oh. My. God. You got his number!" Rebecca squeals into my ear.

She startles me so bad that I drop the piece of paper, giving her the opportunity to snatch it. "How on earth did _you _possibly catch Nathan's attention? I mean, look at what you're wearing compared to what I am."

I'm wearing a pair of jeans, black and white Converse, a white t-shirt, and my usual black sweater. I glance at Rebecca and notice the designer clothing that I know is fake but could easily pass off as real. "I didn't 'catch his attention', he just needed help with his homework." I lie, not wanting to have to explain why Nathan was asking me to accompany him to a school dance.

She rolls her eyes, "Of course, makes total sense now. You're a nerd after all."

A tray slides up beside me as someone to my right plops themselves in the seat next to me. I can feel his presence before I even turn to look at him. "What are you doing?" I ask.

Rebecca has her hand in his direction in an instant, smiling brightly and flipping her hair to the side like she always did whenever she saw an attractive male. "Rebecca Johnson, pleasure to meet you."

Nathan smiles politely, shaking her hand. "Nathan, pleasures all mine."

My stomach churns at his words. Did he like Rebecca? Of course he would, what male with eyes wouldn't be attracted to her? She was legit model material. "Valerie, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Nathan turns his gaze to me.

I'm tempted to tell him to ask Rebecca for help, but bite back the response and simply say, "What?"

"Well you see I've got this problem…" Nathan begins, but his eyes flicker to Rebecca with a bit of annoyance, "Do you mind if we talk alone?"

Rebecca wasn't stupid, she got the hint. But she also had Nathan's number in her hands, "Oh, of course, I'll text you later tonight? Kay? See ya Valerie!" she waved the little slip of paper in the air like it was a lottery ticket.

I felt a pang of anger as I watched her walk away with what belonged to me. Nathan chuckled beside me, bringing my attention back to him. "Can I see your phone real quick?"

I don't have time to answer because he suddenly has it in his hands, typing away. He hands it back to me with his number, labeled under Nate. I can't keep the blush that creeps onto my face as he stares at me with an amused expression. "W-What was your problem you needed help with?"

"My sister…she um…is going through changes and I'd really appreciate her having someone to talk to. A female friend to be exact." He says.

Surprises were constantly being thrown at me, but this completely caught me off guard. "And you decided to ask someone you just met?"

He bites his lip nervously, "I know, it's an odd request. I would have asked my mother if she were still alive, and I don't exactly hang out with the people at this school."

"I'm sorry about your mother." I say, suddenly reminded of when I had to go through my own changes alone.

He shrugs his shoulders like he's use to those words, and he most likely was. I knew I was. "Will you help her?"

"I just don't understand why you're asking me. You could have any girl in this school help you, girls who can probably help your sister a lot better than I can. I'm not all that great at talking to others. Rebecca is really social, you should probably ask her." I say, feeling flustered. Of all things to ask, it had to be one of my weakest ability.

He shakes his head, "I don't trust the other girls here, they won't go because they care about her, and they'll just go for the chance to impress me."

I raise an eyebrow, "You trust me?"

"Of course."

"You don't even know me. We only just started talking to one another." I argue.

"I don't need to know every little thing about you to know that you're the type of person people can rely on. I understand if you want to say no." He says with such sincerity that I can't possibly turn him down.

"I doubt I would be of much help…when do you want me to meet her?" I ask.

"We could drive over to my house afterschool, I'll take you home afterwards." He responds.

I nod my head, my heart pounding at the idea of driving in a car alone with a guy. "Okay, I'll meet you at the Senior parking lot."

He smiles, "Thanks Valerie, I really do appreciate it."

After school came a lot faster than I would have liked. My palms grew sweaty as I looked around for Nathan. Why was I so nervous? I was helping his sister for crying out loud not going on a date! My phone begins to vibrate in my pocket. "Hey, what's up?" I answer.

"Valerie what time will you be home? It's visitor's day." Heather replies.

"I'm actually hanging out with a friend today…I probably won't be home until later." I respond.

Heather is silent on the other side. After a minute of silence she begins to squeal with joy, "A friend? What friend? Take all the time you need, just have fun."

I roll my eyes. I knew it was uncommon for me to show interest in other people, but Heather could have at least pretended that it was normal for me to hang out with friends. "Just a friend, I'll be home before dinner."

"Is it a boy?" I can hear the smile in Heather's voice.

I see Nathan approaching me and decided this was not the kind of conversation I wanted to have in front of him. "I'll see you soon, bye Heather." I hang up before she can say anything else.

**Nathan's P.O.V **

I can see Valerie as I make my way to the parking lot. A beautiful pink blush creeps onto her face as Heather asks for my gender. I take out my phone and dial Sarah "Hello darling, just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm bringing my mate over so that you two can discuss menstrual cycles and whatever else females talk about."

"WHAT?!" she shouts into the phone, clearly displeased.

"I needed an excuse to talk to her, it was all I could come up with." I reply.

"Nathan Holt, you stupid vampire! You owe me big time for this!" she yells.

I smile, knowing she would have willingly helped if I had asked her in person. I knew about her little crush on me and did my best not to use it to my own advantage. "Thanks love, we'll be there in ten minutes." I hang up and make my way over to Valerie just as she ends her own call.

"My car's over here." I say, pointing to my beautiful lady.

"Oh my god…you drive a Nova? Where the hell have you been all my life?" Valerie doesn't seem to know what she has just said, mesmerized by my car's beauty. She places a gentle hand on the hood, caressing it lightly.

"Are you a fan of Nova's?" I ask, genuinely pleased by her reaction.

She nods, a smile forming on her lips, "My dad use to own a shop where they sold all kinds of classics, my favorite had always been the Nova's."

I open the door for her to climb in and watched with amusement as she admired the black leather interior. "It was passed down to me from my brother, he also loved classics." I think of Jason and feel a pang of longing for him to be sitting in the back seat happily teasing Valerie and me.

"Is…is he…" She shifts nervously in his seat.

"He was killed." I reply, putting the key into the ignition. The rest of the car ride is silent, but the comfortable kind. Valerie seemed lost in her own thoughts, and I wanted to grab her attention, but I could feel her happy emotions. She must have been thinking of her dad.

"Valerie, this is my sister Sarah, and Sarah this is my friend Valerie." I introduce them.

Valerie stands awkwardly by the front door, sticking her hand out for Sarah to shake. "It's nice to meet you." She says sweetly.

Sarah stares at her hand with a bored expression. "Hi." She grumbles.

I glare at her, wishing at the moment that she could read my mind. "She's here to help with…your problems. Care for a drink, Val?"

Her eyes dart in my direction, the nickname slipping out of my mouth before I can stop it. Instead of receiving the same reaction as last time, she simply smiles and says, "Anything is fine with me."

I take that as my cue to leave the two alone, heading for the kitchen.

"I just want you to know that you can ask me anything, and I'll do my best to give you an answer. I don't want you thinking of this as awkward, I went through what you did and it can be scary." Valerie told her.

"I can easily Google the answers to anything, you know that right? If I need to learn to put a tampon on, I can ask my friends or look it up. I don't need you here." Sarah says in an angry tone.

I want to rip her throat out. An odd urge to protect my mate courses through me.

"Listen...I know how it feels. To feel like you can't trust anyone. Like you need to go through this alone to prove to yourself that you can because you know someday, when you least expect it, that person who said they'd be there for you…isn't there anymore." Valerie pauses, taking a shaky breath. "I want you to know…I'll be here. If you want me to, I'll be here."

I don't even realize the Coke I had been pouring had overflown and had begun to spill down the counter and onto my pants. "Shit." I mutter, grabbing the nearest dish towel to clean up. It's then that I hear it, the loud smack of skin on skin.

"Don't you dare come here and pretend you know anything about me! You don't know shit!" Sarah yells, her voice trembling.

I walk into the room to see Valerie holding a hand to her reddening cheek. It takes every ounce of strength not to snap Sarah's neck. I check to make sure my fangs are still hidden before pointing to Sarah's closed bedroom door, "Go to your room right now." I say though gritted teeth.

She doesn't look at me as she storms to her room, slamming the door shut.

"Valerie, I am so sorry. I didn't expect her to act this way, I apologize." I rush to her side, placing a hand on her cheek in hopes of soothing it.

She shrugs, "It's okay, and I can understand why she'd feel that way. I'm a stranger after all."

I mentally curse myself for letting things get out of hand. Valerie had gotten hurt, I had failed her. "I'll take you home."

She doesn't say anything on the way to her house. This time, the silence is tense and I don't like it. When her house comes into view I look over to her, her cheek still a little pink. "Valerie…I'm so sorry about her." I say.

She smiles, "Nathan, you have nothing to apologize for. She's gone through a lot, you both have. Losing both your parents isn't easy, especially on a girl so young like her."

I stop the car, turning my full attention to her. "Like yourself, as well." I say, my voice just above a whisper.

"I guess you're right. Thanks for the ride by the way." She opens the door, stepping out.

"Thanks for trying to help. Have you thought about the dance?" I ask.

She smiles slyly, "I'll get back to you on that." She shuts the door and heads up her drive way.

I shake my head with a big grin plastered on my face.

It isn't until I'm half way home when the hunger hits. I pull over to the side, my fangs demanding to sink themselves into a person's soft flesh. My victim, a 40 year old male comes strolling out of a liquor store. I get out of my car and follow him. I wait until he enters his home, where I can tell he lives alone, before sneaking in behind him. The smell of sin coming off of him is intoxicating.

He must have done something terrible to smell this great. He hasn't even taken the bottle of Whiskey out before I'm slamming him into the nearest wall. "Sorry about this." I say, sinking my fangs into him.

The man screams loudly. I put a hand to his mouth, muffling his attempts to call for help. He's a teacher at a nearby high school. He's slept with a good amount of girls that attend the school, promising them they would pass his class if they did what he said.

A searing pain goes through me as I feel a silver dagger go through my arm. I shove the man away from me, growling in pain. "You bastard!"

"Somno-"He begins to chant in Latin but I grab the dagger and fling it at him, missing his throat by an inch.

"A very experienced hunter, I see. How lucky of me to have stumbled in your path." I grin, holding my injured arm. "You're not like the other hunters, though you do smell like one now that I think about it. Do tell…how have you managed to learn the demon spell? Only witches, which have been extinct for a while now, know how to put a demon to sleep."

The man chuckles. "Well, boy, you just walked right on in to a witch's den. Dumb move, don't ya think? You're getting sloppy Nathaniel. Thought your father taught you better than this."

Before I can see it coming, he has the dagger in his hand and is stabbing me in the stomach with it. I snarl, trying to grab a hold of him. "Sorry about this." He says, "Somno daemonium."

My vision darkens. I continue to claw at him but feel my body grow heavy. I fall to the floor, my eyes closing despite me willing them open. The last thing I see right before I fall into complete darkness is the man walking over to a hidden door, opening it to reveal a closet filled with torture devices. "Today must be my lucky day." He laughs, taking a swing of whiskey before pulling out the silver chains.

**Sorry for the late update, I had planned on uploading this chapter last Saturday but a family emergency came up, anyways thank you so much for the reviews I truly appreciate reading them and I hope you guys and gals like it so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Valerie's P.O.V **

I stare at the empty seat where Nathan usually sits in. He had been gone for a week already, and I was beginning to worry. I stare at my phone for the hundredth time, rereading the 'yes' I had sent him after he had dropped me off. I haven't heard from him since then and couldn't help but wonder if I was to blame for his absence. I shake the thought out of my head. Perhaps he had other things, a family emergency going on, or maybe he went on a vacation with his sister.

"Nathaniel Holt. No Nathaniel Holt? Okay…Jazmin Davis." Mr. Patterson is walking around with his clipboard, taking attendance as he usually did.

I look over to where my newest foster sibling should be sitting, but she didn't come to class again. I had not told Heather yet, but I had caught Jazmin buying pills off a guy once. He had looked familiar and I tried searching for him here at school, hoping to tell him to leave her alone, but I couldn't find him. No one at HGGH were blood related, but we did look after one another. At the end of the day, all we had was each other and we intended to make the best of it. Jazmin was a very quiet person who instantly made it known that she did not plan on getting to know the rest of the girls in the house. She had decided to pick Rebecca to torture when it came to taking her things and every now and then she would attempt small talk with me.

I stare at Nathan's chair again, an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that something was wrong. I had tried to call him twice, but his phone went straight to his voicemail. I chewed on my pencil nervously, contemplating whether or not to go over to his house and see if he was okay or not. By the time the bell rang I had made up my mind to just go over and check. Sure he and I hadn't known each other for long, but I still considered him somewhat of a friend.

I find Rebecca after school, she was one of the few girls in our Home that knew how to drive a car, and the only one I could truly consider a 'sister'. I knew she felt the same way about me. "Hey, do you think you could give me a ride?" I ask.

She closes her locker shut and gives me an annoyed look that I know she doesn't really mean. "To where?"

"Um…Nathan's house…because he has missed a lot of school and he's kind of falling behind in our English class so I just want to drop off some notes." I say, hoping she won't ask for more details.

Her lips slowly break into a giant grin, she grips my arm tightly and hauls me over to her car. Rebecca would never admit to it, but most of us, including Heather, had the suspicion that Rebecca was secretly dating an older man. Her shiny black BMW, which she claims she won from a bet with a friend, was parked outside in the student parking lot. It looked odd in comparison to Nathan's Nova.

"So are you two a thing?" She asks.

I feel a blush creep onto my face, trying my hardest not to look flustered. "O-Of course not!"

She smiles, "Good, because I've got the hotts for Mr. Hottie."

I try not to let her words bother me but it kind of does. Nathan and I weren't together as far as I knew, but I couldn't deny the fact that I had grown some feelings for him.

My fist hovers over the front door. Rebecca groans, clearly impatient to see Nathan so she rings the doorbell. I take a step back, hiding behind my foster sibling because I suddenly feel very nervous. The last time I had been here, his sister had slapped me in the face. I wasn't angry at her, I was just worried I would upset her again.

A moment later the front door opens to a very tired looking Sarah. "Can I help you?" she asks in a tone that clearly says 'go away'.

I can tell by Rebecca's face that she instantly takes a disliking to Nathan's sister. "We're here to see Nathan."

Her eyes flick over to my face, just noticing me. If possible, she looks even more annoyed with our presence. "He isn't home right now."

"Well when will he be back?" Rebecca snaps.

"How should I know? I don't keep track of him. He's probably messing around with some hooker for all I know. He does this sometimes, leaves for a couple days and then comes home like nothing." Sarah practically shouts.

I feel somewhat sick after hearing her say those words. Not only because the thought of Nathan messing around with someone kind of hurt, but because it sounded like he would constantly leave his little sister alone all by herself.

"Listen, I know you and I didn't get off on the right foot but I want you to know I'm here if you need anything." I tell her, writing my number down on a sticky note.

Her eyes narrow like a cat that's about to claw your face out. She crumples up the sticky note and throws it at my face, "I don't need your help! I want you to leave us alone!" she slams the door shut in our face.

Rebecca starts banging on the door, "Who the hell do you think you are!" she yells.

I pick up the sticky note and put it through the mail slot. "Come on, let's go home." I say, hoping my voice doesn't sound too dejected.

Rebecca spares me a glance before flipping her hair over one shoulder, angrily walking back to her car.

I look back at his house, a small part of me hoping that he would come running out the door. I'm met with nothing but silence. I walk over to Rebecca's car, praying that I would hear from him soon.

**Nathan's P.O.V**

The silver chains attached to the ceiling won't budge no matter how hard I pull at them. They continue to burn into my skin.

I could hear the man's footsteps upstairs as he moved around his house. He kept me hidden in the basement, waiting for the torture I received every single day. I felt so stupid! I should have known from the silver cross he wore around his neck, his scent, that he was a damn hunter! And if that wasn't bad enough, he was also a witch. They had gone instinct centuries ago, and of all vampires, I had to be the unfortunate one to run into him. I learned on the third day here that his name was David Brown.

He was suddenly coming down the stairs, I braced myself for whatever he had planned for today. The past week he had used nothing but the sliver dagger, dragging it against my skin.

Today he had the silver dagger out along with…shit. Black salt. "You going to keep your mouth shut today or am I going to start getting some answers?" he asked as he opened the lid to the black salt.

"I can understand why a witch would want to know if a coven of vampires live around him, but I do not understand why you want to know about my mate." I say through gritted teeth.

David picks up the silver dagger and walks over to me. "Why? Because you've imprinted on a poor human soul. I have made it my duty to protect everyone from being damned into turning into a monster like yourself. I know what you vamps do once you find your mate. I'm not going to have another vampire walking this earth if I can help it."

I snarl in pain as I feel the tip of the blade come into contact with my chest, leaving a long line of blood in it's wake.

David scoops up some of the black salt and rubs it into my open wound. The pain is unbearable as I try to move away from him only to have the silver chains burn into my flesh. "Talk! This ain't going to be pretty if you don't open that mouth of yours boy!"

I close my eyes and think of Valerie. I in vision how she would have looked at the dance. Her long black hair would have looked beautiful with any dress, her smile making me feel happy. I would have held her tight as we danced, lost in our own world.

I'm panting and I'm sweaty, the lack of blood starting to take it's toll on my body. I can no longer support my weight. My knees give out and I'm only being held up by the chains. David begins to stab and cut me everywhere. Every now and then he'll apply black salt and I'll shout in pain, but I continue to think of her. I try to summon up the strength to feel her through the bond but am too weak to do so.

David drops the dagger, clearly frustrated. He opens up a box that has a silver knuckle brass in it. I receive punch after punch, crying out because it becomes too much too soon. I deserve this, I deserve this all. Those people I killed, regardless of the fact that none of them were innocent, were no longer walking this earth because of me. I deserved this.

As the pain continued, I kept my eyes closed. Valerie's face clouded my thoughts, almost taking my mind off what was going on.

"I'll make sure you talk, you will tell me everything." David says as he packs up his things.

I sigh in relief, knowing that he had worn himself out for the day. I'm left in the dark, bleeding and bruised. I knew my body could heal itself, but it would take longer than it normally would because I had not fed in over a week.

My eyes begin to feel heavy. I'm too weak to escape.

I'm startled awake around 3 in the morning to the sound of an angel inside of my head.

_Please, Nathan come home. I don't know why I'm talking to myself, God I feel so stupid right now but I need to. You need to come home so that I can yell at you for making me worry. Your sister needs you. I need you. _

I almost cry at the sound of Valerie's voice in my head. She needs me. I grit my teeth together and force myself to my feet. It's a slow and agonizing process but I manage to do it. I take a deep breath before yanking on the silver chains. I do my best to ignore the searing pain as I pull once, twice, three times and I hear the beautiful sound of them snapping off the ceiling. I know David must have heard that. I'm too weak to put up a fight, not to mention he knew how to put me to sleep with just a few words. I had to get out of here, and fast. I see a small window that leads into the front yard. It's big enough for me to fit through, but I know David will be down the stairs before I can make my escape. I smash the window open before crawling behind some boxes.

Sure enough, he is down the basement steps in a matter of seconds. "Son of a bitch!" he shouts.

He doesn't know I'm here. I can finally leave. My vision grows dark, the last of my strength draining from my body.

**Valerie's P.O.V **

I pull my math textbook out of my locker only to have someone bump into me, causing me to drop the book. It skids away from me. People only laugh as I go to retrieve it. I bend down, reaching for the book the exact moment someone else picks it up. I look up and can't believe who I'm seeing.

"I believe this is yours." Nathan says, handing me my textbook.

I'm aware of how dumb I must look with my mouth hanging open but I'm too shocked to care. He had been gone for so long that I'm almost worried this isn't really him. "You're back…"

He grins, "I am. Did you miss me?"

I roll my eyes, "No." I say, secretly looking him over for any injuries. He looks paler than usual and has really dark circles under his eyes, but nothing too alarming. "I'm glad your back." I add.

He stares at me with an expression I can't place. "I'm glad to be back. I'm really sorry about missing the dance, I just had to take some time off for myself to repent for recent decisions."

"You really shouldn't be leaving Sarah alone like that, you know. She's still a kid." I walk back to my locker, pulling out my English notebook before closing it.

He sighs, "I know. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Listen…I was wondering if you would like to go out and eat some time."

I almost drop my books. Was he asking me out on a date? "L-Like a…like a date?" I choke out.

He nods, "Yes. I know of this little diner just outside of town, they have the best food in the world."

The thought of being alone with Nathan should worry me, but it doesn't. "When?"

"Is after school okay for you? I know it's sudden, but I'd really like to get to know you more." Nathan fidgets nervously.

It's a comfort to know that I'm not the only one. "After school is fine. Should I meet you in the student parking lot?"

He nods, "I'll be the one in the Nova."

I smile, waving goodbye to him and hurrying over to my math class. The day drags on slowly, Nathan doesn't show up for English but I don't have that odd feeling in the pit of my stomach anymore.

Nathan looks a lot better after school. His dark circles are gone and his skin is no longer deathly pale. "Where were you? Do you realize how far behind you are in English?" I ask.

"Decided to cut class and take a nap in the back of my car. Don't give me that look, I know how far behind I am. But I just so happen to know a certain girl that I know can help me catch up." Nathan glances in my direction briefly, grinning as he turned his attention back to the road.

It didn't take us long to reach Betty's Diner. The place wasn't overly packed, which I instantly liked since I wasn't a big fan of overcrowded areas. Nathan slid into a booth at the far back, a bit more secluded than the rest of the booths. I sat across from him.

"Hi, I'm Laura and I'll be your waiter for today. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" a perky brunette showed up out of nowhere with a pencil and notepad ready.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, extra whip cream please." Nathan orders, staring down at the menu in the food section.

Laura turned her eyes on me, waiting for my order. I had never been here and didn't want to have to look for the beverage section so I ended up ordering the same thing as Nathan, regardless of the fact that I wasn't a big fan of chocolate.

Nathan smiles as Laura leaves to get our drinks, "You're going to love it, they've got the best milkshakes ever."

I sure as hell hope they did if I was going to have to force it down. "So tell me about yourself." I say, deciding I wanted to order the house burger.

He shrugs, "There isn't much to tell. I'm an orphaned 18 year old trying to support my little sister, I care deeply for my Nova, I have a soft spot for animals, and I'm currently eating at a diner with an extremely pretty girl."

My cheeks grow warm at his words. "I'm an orphaned 17 year old, no siblings, I have a soft spot for dogs, and I'm currently sitting in a diner with an extremely handsome guy." I throw back at him.

We spend the next two hours talking in the diner, learning little things about one another. Nathan was only into reading if it was a mystery book, I was interested in all kinds of books. Nathan was into classic rock and I was into whatever song I found appealing. He liked cherry pie and I liked apple pie. He preferred summer over winter, and I preferred winter over summer. He was a big fan of comedy or horror movies, and I was into romance or inspirational movies. By the time we head back to his car, it's already 10:35.

"Thanks for this, I really needed a break from school." I say as we drive back into town.

Nathan has the biggest smile on his face as he reaches for my hand. I let him lace our fingers together, secretly loving the feeling of his hand against my own.

We listen to Bon Jovi as Nathan drives me home and I love every moment of it. It had been so long since I had allowed someone to get this close to me. A tiny voice in the back of my head kept trying to warn me that this was a bad idea, that eventually he would leave just like everyone else had. Holding onto his hand though, I felt secure. For once I could drown out that little voice and actually enjoy myself.

"You don't have to walk me to the door." I say as we climb out of his car.

"I need to make sure you get inside safely." He says, grabbing my hand before leading me to the front door.

I begin to feel nervous, knowing what must come next. A kiss always followed soon after the boy walked the girl to her front door in all the novels I had read. Truth be told, I had never dated nor kissed anyone. Hell, this was the first time I had ever held a boy's hand.

Nathan turns to face me as we reach the door. He smiles, "Thank you for accompanying me today. I hope we can do this again sometime soon."

I nod, mentally preparing myself as he leaned in. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. Instead, I feel Nathan's hot breath against my ear, causing me to shiver. "Don't tense up like that. I'm going to kiss you goodnight, not punch you in the face."

He places his hands on either side of my face, bringing our lips together. It was an innocent peck on the lips that instantly made my legs feel like they were made out of jelly. I grabbed onto his shoulders for support, standing on the tip of my toes to bring us even closer. The kiss deepens, and I suddenly felt like I was walking on clouds. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. I felt safe in his arms, loved as we kissed, and utterly happy as we held onto one another.

The sprinklers went off, causing us both to jump apart. Nathan looks over at me, a big grin plastered on his face that I know looks like the one I'm currently wearing. "I think that's Heather's way of telling me to get my butt inside." I tell him.

He nods, placing one last quick kiss to my lips before heading over to his car, "Goodnight Valerie." He calls over his shoulder.

I lean against the front door, "Goodnight Nathan."

That night I dream of our date, not once waking up because of the normal nightmare. Things finally started to look like they would start getting better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Valerie's P.O.V **

I'm almost to the door, so close to freedom. My hand closes around the door knob before I'm being pulled back by my shirt. My back slams onto the floor so hard the wind is knocked out of me. The knife is at my throat and we're struggling against one another. "P-Please stop! I've already lost all of them, I don't need to lose you too!" I shout.

"Shut up! My parents are dead because of you!" Connor screams at me.

"No! It's not my fault!" _I made a mistake, forgive me. Please forgive me. _I know that there is no point in telling him that. Our parent's death was on my hands.

I throw Connor off of me and reach the front door before I feel the knife dig into my shoulder. I cry out in pain, closing in on myself in a protective fetal position.

"I'm sorry Val, I'm so sorry I have to do this!" Connor cries, lifting the knife above his head.

I shake my head, pleading for him to stop. "You don't have to do this!"

"He said he'd bring them back if I did! You need to be killed! He said you shouldn't have survived that car crash, it was your time to die and if I kill you now I'll get mom and dad back!" Connor brings the blade down, stabbing me on my thigh.

I can see him now. His dark cloak covering him from head to toe. They don't, however, cover his majestic black wings that are kept closed behind his back. "Samyaza you son of a bitch! Don't lie to him, tell him the truth!" I yell.

He lifts his head in order to look me in the eyes. I regret it the moment the burning sensation hits me, his eyes so bluish white they are blinding to the human eye.

The sound of my alarm clock startles me awake. I'm gasping for air, covered in cold sweat. I can still feel the fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. I stand on shaky legs and stumble towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and locking it before throwing up. I turn the shower on, setting it to the hottest temperature possible. Even that doesn't chase away the cold feeling that has settled in the pit of my stomach.

**Nathan's P.O.V**

All night I hear scream after scream after scream. I get home around four in the morning, almost tearing the refrigerator door off as I sink my fangs into the closest blood bag I can find. After drinking three blood bags, I sit on the floor with my back pressed against the wall, closing my eyes. If Jason were here, I could have asked him if it were normal to drink three humans to death and have three blood bags on top of that simply for giving your mate a kiss.

After an hour of sitting there, trying to gain control over my hunger, light slowly starts to seep through the windows. I get up and head into my bathroom before Sarah can see me covered in blood. I've only just stepped into the shower before I feel Valerie's ice cold fear. It's stronger than it has ever been. My instincts tell me to get to her as soon as possible but my mind yells at me to keep calm and think this through. From what I can tell through our bond, it was only a nightmare. Though I wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort her, showing up covered in blood would be alarming. The only thing I could really do was shower and hurry to school prepared to deal with the aftermath of the nightmare that wouldn't seem to let her go.

"Morning sunshine." Sarah calls from the kitchen table where she is eating cereal.

"Mornin'" I reply, opening up the fridge to see that it has plenty of human food, but no more blood bags.

"Threw out all the ones that were empty…looks like you're all out. Funny though, the last time I checked you had at least twenty. Wanna explain that?" She pushes her unfinished cereal bowl to the side, staring at me with worried eyes.

I sit down across from her, keeping my eyes leveled above her head. "Well after being tortured for about a week, my hunger still hasn't been satisfied, I'm just trying to make up for the days I was being starved. Plus, I made out with Valerie so that didn't help matters."

Sarah makes a disgusted sound, "I really _do not _want to know what the two of you do. If you plan on bringing her home anytime soon, have some consideration for your 'sister' and keep things at a PG level."

I roll my eyes, "Valerie isn't like that, she's innocent."

This time Sarah rolls her eyes, "That's what they all say. Anyways, I was thinking about what you said and I think it'll be good for me to go back to school. Do you think you can go with me to sign me up?"

I nod, "Want to go today? This is good Sarah, you need to get out of the house more."

"Yeah, I'll go get ready." She gets up and runs for her bedroom.

"Ten minutes and then I'm leaving." I call to her.

Five minutes go by as I wait for Sarah when my phone starts to vibrate. I check the caller I.D. and am instantly on alert when I see Jason's name flashing across the screen. There was no way a hunter had gotten their hands on the phone. No possible way, since I had burned Jason's belongings along with his body. The only way someone could be calling me was if it was David. A witch had the capability to fix anything, but would David really find it necessary to find Jason's phone's remains just to call me? He could easily track me with a tracking spell. I accept the call and put it to my ear.

All I can hear is Valerie's screams. I'm at the door and running towards the Home before I can stop and think twice. All my instincts yelled at me to get to my mate and protect her. My heart is pounding as loudly as my fist hitting against the front door.

A disgruntled Heather answers with a glare. "Someone better be dyin' boy, do you see what time it is?"

I have to repress the urge to shove her out of the way in order to reach Valerie. "I apologize deeply, I'm actually looking for-"

"Nathan?" Valerie appears at the doorway behind Heather, her hair damp as if she had just gotten out of the shower.

Heather rolls her eyes and pushes past Valerie, muttering something about idiotic teens in love. Valerie gives her an apologetic smile before turning her attention to me. "Well I certainly didn't expect to see you here, sorry about not being dressed properly." She looks down at her pajamas.

"Do you always put on pajamas after showering?" I ask, wondering why she was not getting ready for school.

"Oh, I'm staying home today…not feeling well." She won't look me in the eye.

"You're going to be home all alone?" I question, secretly glad she seems to be okay but wondering why the hell I had heard those screams through the phone.

She shrugs, "I can take care of myself. The girls have to go to school and Heather has a meeting to attend to."

"Is it okay if I come over after everyone leaves?" The idea of being alone with Valerie already cheers me up. Nothing made me happier than being in her presence.

Valerie bites her lip nervously. "We're just going to watch movies and eat junk food all day, nothing else." She warns.

I give her a look of mock hurt, "Of course, I wasn't thinking anything other than that. What kind of a guy do you take me for?"

She rolls her eyes, "You should go, and I'll call you once it's safe to come over."

I nod, taking a step towards the drive way, "I'm going to wait out at the super market, want me to pick anything up while I'm there?" I ask.

She thinks for a moment before giving me a look of pure joy, "I'd really like some candy, and popcorn, any kind of soft drink would be nice too."

I laugh, glad to see that she is already feeling better. "Okay, call me." I turn on my heels and hurry off. I could tell by the way I was already panting with exhaustion that I was going to need some more blood before we could have our little hang out.

I slam the nearby hooker walking back to her motel room, sinking my teeth into her neck. She reeked of sweat and sex, clearly just coming back from her job. I place a hand over her mouth, muffling the screams she was trying desperately to let out. I could see her past, feel her emotions, and think her thoughts. This truly was a pitiful human being. She had lost both her parents to drugs, abused for years, and wasn't able to go to college for lack of money. She got into the prostitution job after running away from home at the age of 18. She has since survived on the money she makes sleeping around with men, and occasionally women. I couldn't drink her completely, it felt wrong. I release her after a few more sips before bringing us at eye level, "You won't remember a thing. This bite mark came from your last client, go home and get some decent rest." I let her go, watching her walk away in a daze.

I was still hungry. My phone began to vibrate and when I looked to see who it was, I was beyond relieved to see Valerie's name flashing across the screen. "Hey, are they gone?"

"Yeah, you can come over now." She replies.

"I'll be there soon." I say before hanging up.

I wouldn't be able to get the snacks and eat another person without taking too long. I decide I can hold out long enough until after my time with Valerie to go on a killing spree. I'm about to shut my phone when I notice Valerie and Sarah's phone calls are the only ones on the call log. I suddenly felt nervous. I knew for sure I had seen Jason's number, I knew I had heard Valerie's screams. I brush it off, promising myself I would worry about it later.

I'm very aware of Valerie's presence as we watch _A Walk to Remember. _Her eyes are glued to the TV, slightly teary eyed as the main male lead hugs his dad after finding out his dad helped pay for his sick girlfriend's private nurse or whatever crap was going on. It was too hard to keep up with the plot when my attention was focused on taking in my mate's every facial expression, feeling her emotions change in every direction. She unconsciously flips her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck. I feel my fangs poking against my closed lips. I could turn her, here and now. I had made a promise to myself though that I would wait for her consent.

She turns to look at me, smiling when our eyes meet. "Can't you at least pretend like you're watching the movie?"

I chuckle, taking her hand into mine, "Sorry, you're too distracting." I pull her closer to me, placing a hand on her cheek. Our lips brush against each other, sending jolts of heat throughout my body. I place my forehead against hers, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "I have never felt as alive…as I do when I'm with you." I whisper truthfully.

She doesn't answer, instead bringing our lips together in a slow and passionate kiss. Her fingers run through my hair, the action so gentle I shudder with pleasure. No one had ever treated me with such care. I pull her closer until she's straddling me. She kisses me harder, knocking the breath out of me. Her emotions are overwhelming, so happy and content it was almost as if- "Valerie have you ever done anything like this with someone else?" I ask.

She bites her lip nervously, shaking her head. "Y-You're the first."

It shouldn't have mattered to me whether or not she had been with others before me, but in that moment I feel extremely glad to know I was her one and only. I flip us over so that I have her underneath me on the couch, looking down at her beautiful chocolate eyes. "We'll take things slow." I say, giving her a slight peck to the lips, "Don't look so scared. Sex doesn't have to happen anytime soon, I can wait until you're ready."

She is slightly trembling. She looks away from me, "Even if I make you wait until our third year in college? Or until we're married? Are you willing to wait 8, 10, 20 years?"

I can't help but smile. I kiss her slowly, holding her close to me, "I'll wait as long as you need me to."

She still won't look at me. "You're just saying that. You'll get tired of waiting eventually."

I sigh, placing her hand over my heart. "I know it's too soon for me to say three certain words to you, but I want you to know I do…care about you a lot. I'm not going anywhere. I don't know how else to prove to you, so you'll just have to trust me."

She looks terrified at the words 'trust' and knowing her, having ended up in an orphanage, trusting in people was most likely not easy for her.

We kiss for a few more minutes, holding onto one another like our lives depended on it. The movie is long forgotten as I kiss her along her neck, biting ever so gently. A part of me knew I was purposely leaving love bites on her neck because I knew it was as close to leaving my mark on her as I was going to get for a while.

Her heart is beating faster than usual. I can barely keep my fangs from sinking into her neck. Luckily, my phone begins to vibrate on the coffee table beside us. I sit up and reach for it, staring at the caller I.D.

I try to keep calm as I flip open the phone, "Hello?"

"Nathan! Nathan please! How can you just leave me like that? I thought we were family!" Jason's voice is full of despair.

I feel guilt pool in the pit of my stomach. "Jason? Where are you?"

"How can you just leave me like that? Nathan…they're torturing me here and you don't even care because you're too busy fooling around with a damn human!" Jason yells.

I shut the phone. I resist the urge to throw it at the wall. "Hey, Nathan, are you alright?" Valerie places a hand on my shoulder. I can feel her warmth through my close.

"Yeah…yeah, sorry, I just…my brother just called and he's drunk again." I lie.

Her eyes are filled with so much concern that I don't deserve. "You can go get him, I'm feeling a lot better now."

I shake my head, "If it's alright with you…I'd really like to just hold you for a while."

She nods. We end up lying side by side on the couch, facing each other. Our arms are wrapped tightly around one another, almost as if we were protecting each other from our pain. Every now and then I'll kiss her tenderly, because I know she likes it. Every now and then she'll run her hands through my hair, because she knows I like it.

Eventually I fall into blissful sleep.

**Valerie's P.O.V**

I'm in my old room, a book nestled on my lap. I can hear the sound of the TV coming from downstairs and from the way my dad is shouting, I can tell he's watching football. His team is obviously losing. I can smell my mother's famous dinner dish coming through my closed door. Chicken, yellow rice, rolls, and apple pie. From the room beside me I can hear the sound of my little brother's violent video games. On my nightstand there's a picture of my family on our latest trip to New York. We look so happy.

There is another picture beside that one. In it I see myself in the arms of Nathan and we're outside of my old school.

"He has a dark secret, you can feel it…can you not?" Samyaza is standing by my door. His long wings twitch restlessly at his side.

I stare at his wings longingly, feeling my back exposed. "He isn't the only one." I reply, staring at the picture of the two of us.

"Ah…yes…you are secretive yourself. Keep in mind, however, this is not a secret that will only affect your life. This is the secret of many others as well. If I so much as suspect you will tell him our secret…I will strike you down." Samyaza turns towards the open window.

"Why are you hiding? Why won't you let me see you?" I reach forward, wanting to brush my fingers against one of his opened wings.

He hisses and moves away from me, his eyes blinding the room.

My eyes flash open. I see a dark figure in front of me and for a horrible moment I see Samyaza staring back at me. I fall to the floor in a panic, trying to get away. It isn't until Jazmine is taking a step back that I realize it's her. I place a hand on my beating chest, trying to calm my breathing. "Damn it Jazmine, what the hell is wrong with you?" I growl in anger.

She looks over at me, pissed. "Well excuse me for trying to give you the heads up that Heather will be home any minute now. Your boyfriend is still passed out on the couch." She storms off before I can apologize.

I groan, feeling a bruise forming where my arm hit the edge of the coffee table. I sit up to wake Nathan. His face looks so at peace, I almost don't have the heart to wake him. A car door slamming shut makes the decision for me. "Nathan, get up!" I shake him hard.

His eyes flash open and he's clearly startled. "What? What is it?"

I'm pulling him to his feet and cleaning up at the same time, throwing the trash away as I lead him to the back door. "Did you bring your car?"

"I walked here." He mumbles, still trying to wake up.

"Heather's home, you need to go." I whisper when I hear the front door open. I step out with him, closing the back door behind us.

He grins, "We should do this again sometime. Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?"

"Of course…I'll see you tomorrow." I say, still not able to wrap the idea of us being together around my head.

He leans in, giving me a quick peck before leaving.

I stand out there for a few more minutes, wondering what would become of us. A crow nearby made laughing noises, almost as if mocking me. I pick up a rock and throw it at him. He flies off, leaving behind a single feather. I pick it up before dropping it. My fingers trembled as I reached for the feather again. It looked like any other ordinary feather, except for the silvery blue swirls. I knew those blue colors anywhere.

Bile rose in my throat at the thought of Samyaza in the same town as me. My back began to ache, the voices of my dead loved ones became louder and louder. _You're fault, you're fault, you're fault! _

"Valerie! What's wrong?" Heather is shaking me from my shoulders.

The voices grow louder and I can almost see the hurt in their eyes when I betrayed them. "Stop it! Please!" I put my hands over my ears, screaming for them to stop.

It isn't until Nathan is pulling me into his arms that the voices dim to low whispers. Tears stream down my cheeks as I cling to his chest. The last thing I remember before blacking out is the sound of those majestic black wings flapping in the background.

**Really sorry for the long wait, I've been extremely busy with school. Hope you guys like it **


End file.
